The Element of Balance
by Nihilius Kane
Summary: So basically 19 year old Rich Newman and his best friend Jay Newton are magically cast into the world of My Little pony and have to become the element of the Guardian and the spirit of Balance. Rated M for use of strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Element of Balance.**

***A/N: You may skip this part if you wish, for it is pretty boring, but it contains important plot elements (pun not intended)**

_ 1) Introduction._

A long time ago, Equesria and Earth were one. Alicorns, Ponies, Unicons, Pegesi, Dragons, and Griffins lived in peace with Humans. At frst, there were only 10 elements, the 6 elements of Harmony, 3 elements of war, and the element of Elements of Harmony (Which you _should_ be familiar with), could not destroy but could restore. As the Elements of war (The Berserker, The Assasin, and The Guardian) could only destroy. The Berserker is a mindless brute, who's sole purpose was to crush the enemy. The Assasin's purpose was to spy on important enemy figures and kill them. And The Guardian would do anything to protect his master, no matter the cost.

The Element of Balance could destroy and restore. It has 3 states, white, grey, and black. In a grey state it would do nothing to influence the balance between War and Harmony. A white state meant war was too powerfull, and it would help Harmony. In this state it is weak, not as weak as grey, but still weak, because it could not kill. In a balck state it would help out war. This is it's most powerfull state.

Starswirl the Bearded then created a new element, the element of knowledge. This meant that whomever came whithin a certain distance of Starswirl would learn something new. Humans, being greedy as they are, always swarmed him when they learned of his presence. Soon the humans learned how to create elements. This was disastrous because they created 106 elements, mostly Elements of Chaos or Destruction. This caused the Element of Balanceto go insane and ultimatly destroy itself. Starswirl finaly ended it all by separating Earth from Equestria, reserving magic for Unicorns and Alicorns, then creating Dischord out of the 106 extra elements. Later on used his remaining life-force to banish Dischord into his statue prison.

**Hope you liked it, first story so no hating.**


	2. Chapter 2

_ 2) The begining._

"Hey Rich,"Jay said as he faced me on the car ride home,"when are you going to teach me to make guns?" My dad is... _was_ a gunsmith before he commited suicide, and taught me to create a simple 6 shot revolver and bolt-action rifle before he died."You know that's a sore subject right?" "Come on Rich, I'm your best friend, and besides, your dad is a sore subject, not guns." "You are a 'Grand Master' at chess and a great strategist, I bet this will give you an advantage somehow." Because I was too busy talking, I forgot to look at the road, when a huge 18-wheeller rams into us.

I think i'm in a comma, but i'm not sure. I wake up in a meadow somewhere. When I try too get up on my feet... wait, no. Hooves?! "What the hell is going on, Jay are you there?!" I call out. "Yhea, I'm he-... whoaw man, I am tripin balls dude! Where are you Rich? All I see is a freakin unicorn." "Thats what I am! I thought I was just a horse? Well at least your one too." "No way man! this is NOT possible!" _Hello there, newcommers. _"Man I AM trippin balls, Rich, did you just herad a voice" "Yhea I did." _I assure you, I am VERRY real. You, the one called Rich, you now host the spirit of Balance. And you, Jay, you now host the Guardian. You must protect Balance in times of white or gray, but if black, stay away. _"What was that, Jay?" "No idea man, no idea." We just sat there for what seemed like ever, then we trie to walk on our... hooves. Man, this will take a while to get used to. Then we discovered that wo have wings. "Rich, wanna try flying?" "Dude, I can barley walk, I dont think I can fly." We decided to explore a bit and soon found a stream,whitch we studdied our reflections look. Let me describe how Jay and I look. I think we are about 7' 2". I am a dark black color with splashes of red in my mane and on my wings. Jay is a metalic silver, Almost as if he took a bath in liquid metal and it hardened on him. He seemed to have a tattoo of a stone guardian angel with a sword. My tattoo was of Darth Nihilius's Mask (see my profile pic).

We then find a path and a sign that reads** Ponyville .25 Mi. **Jay decides it's a good idea to go there. "Jay, we are fucking unicorns, how well do you think we will blend in with people?" "We are supposed to be dead, maybe this is heaven?" "You seriously think that we will go to heaven?" "Good point" Then we come accros a huge, and I mean, fucking huge, apple orchird. An pink ponny with a um... poofy? mane comes up to us and says, "OHMYGOSH YOURNEW I WILLTHROW YOU- TWOAPARTY!"Then runs off. "What was that?" "Jay, Did it just talk" _This is a land of ponnies, all of them can talk. Some are strong, some can fly, some know magic. You two are part af a special few wo are all tree. You are Alicorns, not Unicorns. _"I heard the voice again." "Me too" _You two must choose names according to your cutie marks. "_Our what?_" Tattoos, as you call them. _"Cutie Mark?!" I said confused,"serriously?" "I'm The Guardian Angel !, and you could bo Nihilius Kane !" "Sure, whatever." _Now that you have names I will tell you what I am. I am the Oracle. Reffer to me in times of need, and rewarded you will be indeed. No I am not Yoda, and yes I can read your thoughts. Go to ponyville, befriend harmony, and protect the land. _"Befriend Harmony?" _Twilight, Rainbow, Apple, Gem, Party, and Butterfly. 2 of each and you make it complete, Kane and Angel. Befriend them and you will find your quest much easier. You will find shelter whith Sparkle as you will magic, and you will fly with Dash._

I was about to ask what all this meant, but an orange ponny with a cowboy hat and an apple tat-... 'cutie mark' came up to us and said, "Howdy y'all, I'm Applejack. Y'all fellas ain't from araound here, are ya?" "Not really", Jay/Angel replied. "I thought so, we don't get much royalty here." "Royalty?"I replied. "Y'all are Alicorns, ain't ya?" "Yes but, royalty?" "Most Alicorns are royalty." "Well we're not, I'm Ri-Nihilius Kane, by the way" "I'm Angel, The Guardian Angel, and i'm royalty !" "Shut up 'Angel'." "Well y'all can come into town with me, I'll introduce you to my friends." "Sure Applejack."

_**-AppleJack POV-**_

Well Alicorns who aren't royalty, thats a first. I just know that them and the girls are going to be best friends. The dark one, Kane, seems to be modest and a little timid, he'll be best friends with Fluttershy. As for the Shiny one, Angel, will get along just fine with Pinkie Pie. Both will probably be friends with Rainbow Dash.

_**-Rainbow Dash POV-**_

Up on a cloud above ponyville, i could see AJ and 2 Alicorns,** (NOTE: the oracle will probably have no more speaking parts so italics are the characters thoughts now)**___Where did AJ find them? Man, I better tell Twi._

***A/N I don't own My little pony Friendship is magic**

**Please leave suggestions and comments and no haters.**

**next chapter will come out on the weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-Twilight Sparkle POV-**

I've just finished cleaning the library when Rainbow-dash burst in. "Twi, you will never believe what I saw! There are two alicorns coming into town with Applejack!" "Celestia and Luna?" I asked. "No, they're new. One is black and the other one is a weird shiny metallic one." "Why would alicorns come to Ponyville?" "Hey guys, what's going on?" Asked Spike. "There's new alicorns coming to Ponyville" Said Dash, while jumping out the door, "I'm gonna tell the others!" "What's going on Twi, new alicorns?" "I don't know Spike, lets go find out."

**-Nihilius Kane POV-**

We were walking into town when a purple unicorn with a little dragon on her back shows up. _Oh great, another one. _"Hi AJ, who are they?" She asked. "Hi Twilight, This is Kane and Angel, y'all meet Twilight." Said Applejack.

**I'm too lazy too finish the conversation, so basically they make friends with Twi, AJ, Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie along the way and then get a message from Princess Celestia that tells them to come to Canterlot immediately, With Kane and Angel **_(Why does that sound familiar?)_ **On the train ride there they learn about magic from Twilight and about Equestria.** **So now we skip ahead to when they arrive at Canterlot.**_ (Up to this point I've been typing for an hour.)_

Once we got off of the train, we were at the gates of a huge castle on the face of a cliff. We were escorted to the throne room by Twilight's brother, Shining Armor. Once we got there we were greeted by Princess Celestia, "Welcome, Princes, what brings you to Equestria?" "We are not royalty" I responded, "As for your question, I'd like to know that too." Angel and I explained to her that we're not from here and have no idea how we got here, except for the fact that we died. "Hmm... interesting." Said Celestia, "leave us alone, I wish to speak with them in private."

**-Princess Celestia POV-**

This was very interesting. Alicorns not from this world, well that's a first. In my whole entire long life I have not seen anything like it. This must be the cause of the strong surge of magic I felt earlier. "I would like for you two to be my personal students in magic" I told them, which seemed to make the shiny one, Angel, very excited. "Really? Would we be able to, like, teleport and stuff?" "Yes, you would Angel, Kane you don't seem too excited do you?" "No, I just want to go home" He responded. "I don't know if that's possible or not yet. Anyways, because you are alicorns, you will be very powerful in magic" If the prophecy was true they would become VERY powerful. I hope it was not, for it prophesized my death.

**Lazy again. **_(It's 12:53 AM so don't blame me for being lazy) _**They go back to pony-ville, a few days pass, Kane opens up a blacksmith's shop, Dash gives them flying lessons, they train in magic with Twi and Celestia. Now a year goes by and Kane Starts manufacturing guns, it took this long because, well, ponies don't have fingers, which makes it hard to pull a trigger. Kane and Angel find out that they house the elements of balance and the guardian,****Dash joins the Wonder-Bolts, and it's ponies VS griffins in war over a chocolate bar, (don't like it, deal with it) So here we go.**

**-General Skyhawk POV-**

_This war will be the end of us. These ponies have a new ranged weapon and a seemingly indestructible alicorn. _We have a military camp set up right outside of Canterlot, and are preparing to attack. **(2 hour mark, Yay!) **"Captain, are all the assault teams ready?" "Yes Sir!" "Good, tell delta 4 and bravo 2 to do a quick scout and once they finish send all of both alpha and charlie on a frontal assault then bravo can get them from behind while delta 6 and 12 attack on either side." "What about the rest of delta, Sir?" "Since delta is our elite squad, you will lead the rest of them on an aerial assault." "Sir yes Sir!"

**-Guardian Angel POV-**

_Man, too bad Kane can't fight, something about his spirit of balance. Well at least my shiny skin is made of adamantium or something, 'cause I was messin with one of Kane's pistols, when I accidentally shot myself in the head and I didn't die! It was awesome but he didn't trust me in his workshop after that. _On my way to the armory, I noticed two griffin patrol squads flying around the castle. They must be getting ready to attack. I teleport to the armory and shout, "Come on ladies, we don't have all day, everyone battle positions now! There is an attack incoming! Sargent, in your opinion who needs the most help defending?" "The aerial squad, Sir, our pegasi are no match for griffins." "Guess I better join them, huh?" "Yes Sir"

Soon as I get into my position, the griffins start their assault. With guns we may overpower them on land, but in the air, they overpower us. Even though we are more agile than them, they are stronger than us. And because, if I wanted to, I could take out their whole entire aerial squad by myself, I chose to go after their captain. If he goes down the rest of the griffins might surrender. He was easy enough to spot, I mean, its not going to be the private with the golden paldrons, is it? Before attacking I asked, "Do you wish to surrender?" "Now why should I?" "Because Fuck You, thats why!" I kill him (Ooh! profoundity and death! It's M for a reason!) after toying with him for a while and the rest of their Aerial squad surrenders. I then tp (minecraft commands, BITCHES!) them to the castle dungeons and go help out our ground troops.

**-Nihilius Kane POV-**

_I tried helping out in this war any way I can, but the spirit of balance doesn't let me. I've tried magic, sniping, and melee, but nothing works. My spells short out, my bullets never hit, and I cant even touch a sword. So in my free time I've been practicing advanced spells like time-control and transformation. I can now slow down, speed up, stop, and reverse time, and look like anything or one that I want to. My favorite is being Darth Nihilius, because if I combine it with levitation, I look like __I'm using the force._

**(3 hour mark.) Lazy yet again. Kane starts dating Luna and Angel dates Twilight. War is in it's later stages and ponies are winning. Kane becomes more powerful than Starswirl, Luna, Celestia, and Darth Nihilius put together. Queen Chrysalis reappears and Kane goes from gray to wight. Yay he can kill bad-guys now! (I do realize I am changing the cycle.) END of CHAPTER 3.**

**Just kidding, On with the story.**

**-Still Nihilius Kane POV-**

I found myself waking up in my car on the road where I supposedly 'died'. _Were these past few years a dream? They couldn't have been it was all too real. _More proof of this was the fact that I was wearing Darth Nihilius's robes and mask. Even weirder was the fact that I had no flesh just like Darth Nihilius. Angel seemed human except for the fact that his skin was made of adamantium. I hope _this _is a dream. I've grown fond of Equestria and kinda used to the fact that humans don't exist. I tried experimenting to see if I could still use magic by stopping time and teleporting. I woke Angel and he didn't seem to worry until he noticed our appearances and our setting. "Is this where that truck hit us?" He asked. "I think so, but that doesn't explain Equestria." "Or the fact that we still have magic. Hey, could you do that transformation thingy and turn me into an alicorn?" "Sure Angel"I sighed.

The car had no gas, so I gave my form wings and flew around with Angel until we got to town. For some reason everybody looked like the ponies from pony-ville, except humanized. They still had multi-colored skins and cutie-marks, but they were human in structure. This place looked like a retextured form of Equestria. AJ, Dash, Twi, Luna, and Celestia still existed too. I teleported to Canterlot with angel to see if it had changed.

**Too lazy to finish descriptions (use your imagination, mine is broken). Anyways the story will be humanized from now on. Somehow Earth and Terra (This is what I call the planet of MLP) joined to form one, with a tech level of Terra still in place (No cars, planes, etc.)this is the true end of chapter 3 (5 hour mark Yay!).**


End file.
